Because Of Baby
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [AU] Luhan sangat menyayangi kakaknya, ia akan melakukan apapun agar kakaknya bahagia, termasuk menjadi ibu dari anak suaminya. [GS for uke/M for save/HunHan slight others/Multichapter] Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

* * *

Warn : AU, Typo, OOC, Rush plot, etc

Pair : HunHan slight others~

M for (save)

* * *

_Because of Baby_

* * *

Summary : Luhan sangat menyayangi kakaknya, ia akan melakukan apapun agar kakaknya bahagia, termasuk menjadi ibu dari anak suaminya.

* * *

.

Chapter 1

_PLAK_!

"Dasar wanita tak tahu diuntung!" teriak wanita paruh baya pada wanita muda di hadapannya itu, sedangkan wanita di hadapannya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku _Eommanim_, aku sudah berusaha ... tapi masih belum ada hasil. Maafkan aku ...," lirih wanita muda itu pada mertuanya.

Nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum sinis pada menantunya, "Kau sadar Kyungsoo? Kau sudah menikah 4 tahun dengan putraku! 4 TAHUN CHO KYUNGSOO! DAN KAU BELUM MEMBERIKAN AKU CUCU! DASAR WANITA TAK BEGUNA!" amarah Nyonya Oh kian memuncak ketika melihat menantunya yang hanya diam menangis.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, _Eommanim _... ak-"

"DIAM KAU! Ingat jika dalam 2 bulan ini kau tidak hamil juga, maka ...," Nyonya Oh sengaja memutuskan kalimatnya dan memandang wajah menantunya yang pucat pasi seakan merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan benar saja ternyata firasatnya benar ketika Nyonya Oh melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Kau _harus_ siap _bercerai_ dengan putraku!" Ujar Nyonya Oh tegas.

Kyungsoo hanya diam bagai patung tak bernyawa, lalu tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang menantu, Nyonya Oh berbalik pergi menuju pintu keluar rumah anak sematawayangnya dengan wajah yang kentara sekali terlihat lelah dan letih.

Ya, Nyonya Oh sangat lelah menunggu kehadiran sang cucu yang entah kapan akan hadir di tengah-tengah hidupnya yang mungkin tak akan lama lagi.

Kyungsoo sendiri mulai menangis sesenggukan di ruang tamu rumahnya. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat sakit hati oleh perlakuan mertuanya itu, Kyungsoo sadar jika ini semua adalah salahnya. Ya, karena dia tak juga mengandung selama 4 tahun pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

Dan seketika sore itu pun Kyungsoo habiskan menangis hingga petang. Kyungsoo tak mau suaminya tahu jika ibunya datang lagi hari ini dan lagi membuat Kyungsoo menangis, Kyungsoo tak mau Sehun bertengkar dengan ibunya hanya karena dirinya.

Akhirnya setelah puas menangis, Kyungsoo pun membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap-siap untuk mengunjungi rumah kedua orangtuanya malam ini.

Setelah Kyungsoo rasa semuanya beres, ia pun duduk manis di ruang tamunya untuk menunggu Sehun pulang dari kantornya. Ya, duduk manis seolah tak terjadi apapun. _Selalu seperti ini_.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar bernuansa coklat muda terlihat seorang gadis cantik bermata rusa dengan rambut coklat madu panjangnya tengah duduk manja di pangkuan seorang pria berparas tampan di belakangnya.

"_Oppa _... apa kau akan tetap pergi?" Ujar Luhan seraya memainkan jari-jemari kekar tunangannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan seraya mengecup pipi Luhan gemas akibat tingkah manja gadisnya itu. "Kau manis sekali, _Chagiya_." Goda Chanyeol seraya mengecup pelan leher belakang Luhan jahil.

Luhan bergerak gelisah ketika merasakan bibir nakal Chanyeol mengecup tengkuknya itu. "Hentikan _Oppa_! Itu geli! Ahh ... berhentih!" rintih Luhan seraya mencengkeram erat jari-jemari Chanyeol untuk meredam rasa gelinya.

Lagi dan lagi Chanyeol terkekeh gemas seraya memeluk pinggang Luhan erat, Luhan pun menyender manja di dada bidang tunangannya. "Maaf sayang, aku harus tetap pergi demi masa depan kita. Jika aku tidak pergi, aku mau memberikan makan apa pada keluarga kecil kita nanti, eum? Aku harus mencari uang sendiri untuk masa depan kita, kau mengerti, 'kan?" ujar Chanyeol seraya mendekap Luhan erat.

Luhan tersenyum simpul dan mengusap kedua lengan Chanyeol yang tengah melingkari pingganya lembut. "Baiklah, _Oppa_. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak rela harus berpisah denganmu selama 3 tahun." Lirih Luhan.

"Percayalah kita bisa melewatinya, Luhan." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala tunangannya itu sayang dan Luhan pun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

.

Setelah Chanyeol pamit pulang beberapa menit lalu, gadis rusa itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang seraya memeluk boneka rusa putih kesayangannya.

Ia menghembuskan napas berat, sejujurnya ia masih tak rela melepaskan Chanyeol pergi ke Inggris besok. Ya, Chanyeol mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai Dosen di salah satu Universitas ternama di sana. "Menyebalkan! Padahal untuk apa coba Chanyeol _oppa _bekerja? _Toh _warisan dari orang tuanya pasti cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan rumah tangga kami nanti." Gerutu Luhan sebal seraya menjambak bulu-bulu bonekanya hingga rontok.

Namun beberapa detik setelahnya wajah Luhan merona hebat. "Hm ... rumah tangga ya?" gumamnya. Senyum kecil terpeta di wajahnya yang manis, lalu ia mendekap boneka rusa itu erat dengan iris mata menerawang.

Sudah empat tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan pria berwajah bayi dan bertubuh tinggi itu. Selama itu pula mereka jarang bertengkar, ya hidup percintaannya dengan Chanyeol selalu manis walau sedikit masalah selalu datang menghampiri, namun ia tak menyangka hubungannya dengan Chanyeol bertahan sampai saat ini. Ia bahagia, tentu saja.

Luhan tertawa kecil ketika bayangan keluarga kecil terbayang di otaknya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk itu. Bahagia bersama anak-anakku dan Chanyeol _oppa_ sebagai suamiku kelak."

Lamunan indahnya buyar ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Siapa?" ucapnya tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Terlalu malas karena tubuhnya sudah terlanjur nyaman berbaring.

"Ini _Eomma _sayang, cepat keluar untuk makan malam dan lihatlah di bawah sudah ada _Eonnie_-mu" ujar yang ternyata ibunya itu lembut.

Mendengar kata _'eonnie' _sontak saja Luhan segera berlari tergesa menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Kini di hadapannya tengah berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang paling cantik di dunia (setidaknya menurut Luhan) tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo kita turun!" ujar Cho Sungmin seraya menggandeng tangan putri bungsunya erat. Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul dan berjalan beriringan di samping Sungmin menuju lantai bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di lantai bawah, Luhan berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu yang kini tengah terdapat 3 orang yang tengah mengobrol.

"_Eonnie_!" pekik Luhan seraya berlari kecil dan langsung saja ia memeluk tubuh mungil kakaknya itu sedikit kencang sehingga membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan sendiri terdorong ke arah Sehun yang tengah duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Dengan gerakan reflek, Sehun menahan tubuh istri dan adik iparnya itu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Otomatis posisi mereka bertiga adalah saling berpelukan dengan posisi Kyungsoo berada di tengah-tengah antara Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan dapat merasakan kedua tangan kakak iparnya bertengger manis di punggungnya.

"Ya ampun Luhan! Berhentilah memeluk kakakmu seperti itu! Kau tak malu sama kakak iparmu?!" Ujar Kyuhyun tegas, namun terdapat nada jahil di dalamnya.

Luhan tersentak dan langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya itu dan menatap Sehun canggung. "Ah, maaf ... _Oppa_." Ujarnya canggung seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Berhentilah menggaruk pipimu itu Luhan, _Eonnie _tahu itu tidak gatal, 'kan?" ujarnya menggoda Luhan.

Luhan melihat Sehun terkekeh geli seraya menatapnya dan itu membuatnya langsung tertunduk malu. Aish, memalukan. Batinnya kesal.

Jujur saja walaupun Kyungsoo sudah menikah 4 tahun dengan Sehun, Luhan tak pernah akrab dengan kakak iparnya itu. Entahlah, Luhan merasa enggan padanya. Ya, menurutnya Sehun terlalu dewasa dan berwibawa untuk ia ajak bergaul atau hanya sekedar untuk bercanda.

"Sudahlah Kyung-aa, jangan menggodanya terus, lihat dia jadi enggan padaku." Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika mendengar Sehun angkat bicara.

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul padanya dan dibalas senyum tipis oleh Sehun. Tampannya! _Aigo _sungguh beruntungnya aku memiliki kakak ipar yang sangat tampan sepertinya dan yang lebih beruntung lagi adalah Kyungsoo _eonnie _yang memiliki suami seperti Sehun _oppa_. Batin Luhan seraya menatap Sehun berbinar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah-baiklah. Nah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pria jangkung itu?" tanyanya seraya menyandar manja di dada bidang suaminya.

Luhan menatap mereka iri. "Hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja dan berhentilah memanggilnya seperti itu!" jawab Luhan sekenanya dan beranjak berdiri dari sofa, lalu berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan mereka yang menatapnya bingung.

"Hey! Kau kenapa Luhan-aa?" teriak Kyungsoo, namun Luhan tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah menata meja makan.

.

"_Eoh_? Kau kenapa sayang?" ujar Sungmin ketika melihat putrinya menghampirinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Eomma_!" Luhan berlari dan langsung memeluk ibunya erat, Sungmin sendiri mengelus punggung Luhan lembut.

"Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol ... aku tak mau dia pergi, _Eomma_. Bagaimana jika dia selingkuh di sana? Hikss," isak Luhan sesengukan di pelukan Sungmin.

Ya, Luhan sedang ingin menangis. Entah mengapa perasaannya sangat buruk saat ini. Apalagi ketika Kyungsoo menyinggung hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tadi. _Mood _Luhan langsung _drop _seketika.

"_Aigo _... kau ini sudah 22 tahun Luhan-aa, berhentilah cengeng dan manja seperti ini!" ucap Sungmin.

"Biarkan 'lah _Eomma_, aku hanya akan cengeng dan manja di hadapan ... _Eomma _saja!" jawabnya sedikit sesenggukan.

Sungmin menghela napas pasrah. "Ya sudah-sudah. Bagaimana jika _appa_, _eonnie _dan _oppa _iparmu melihatmu menangis seperti ini, eum? Apa kau tak malu?" imbuh Sungmin lembut.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan berhenti menangis. Sungmin tersenyum seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata putrinya. Kedua jari tulunjuk Sungmin kini tengah bertengger di kedua ujung bibir Luhan, lalu ia menarik kedua jari telunjuknya ke atas dan otomatis kedua ujung bibir Luhan pun tertarik melengkung ke atas. Luhan yakin kini bibirnya telah melukis sebuah senyuman.

"Nah, kau terlihat cantik jika kau tersenyum sayang dan mana mungkin Chanyeol berselingkuh, _eoh_? Dia itu sangat mencintaimu dan jika kau juga mencintainnya, maka kau harus percaya seutuhnya pada Chanyeol bahwa dia tak mungkin akan menghianati cinta kalian, mengerti?" Ujar Sungmin menasehati putrinya.

Luhan tertegun sejenak, lalu ia langsung tersenyum tulus. "Ya, _Eomma _... aku yakin Chanyeol _oppa _pasti setia padaku. Terima kasih, _Eomma_!" Ujar Luhan seraya kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Nah, baru ini putriku!" Sungmin mengusap rambut panjang Luhan lembut.

_Aigo _aku ini memang bidoh! Mana mungkin aku bisa meragukan cinta tulus Chanyeol _oppa_? Hahh ... aku yakin Chanyeol _oppa _mencintaiku tulus dan begitu pun sebaliknya aku mencintai Chanyeol dengan tulus. Batin Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar nyaring di suasana hening keluarga Cho yang tengah melaksanakan kegiatan rutin itu. Ya, apalagi jika bukan makan malam, namun makan malam untuk malam ini sedikit berbeda karena bukan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yang hanya terdapat tiga orang saja di meja makan itu, kini anak sulung dari keluarga Cho yang telah menikah pun hadir dalam makan malam penuh khidmat.

Mereka makan malam dalam diam, siapapun yang melihat tata cara makan mereka pun pasti dapat menebak bahwa mereka bukanlah orang _biasa_. Ya, mereka adalah keluarga keturunan darah biru yang terkenal dengan keanggunan, keangkuhan, ketegasan dan aura 'khas' kelas atas lainnya.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan acara makan mereka, mereka pun pindah ke ruang tamu sekedar untuk mengobrol ringan.

"Hmm ... Kyungsoo, Sehun bagaimana? Apakah sudah ada hasil?" ujar Kyuhyun serius.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun terlihat gelisah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, karena mereka tahu apa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Ah, _Appa _itu ... um kami belum ada hasil _Appa_. Maaf." Ujar Kyungsoo gugup, namun diakhiri oleh nada pasrah. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membulatkan kedua bola mata mereka karena terkejut.

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa seperti itu Kyungsoo? Ini sudah 4 tahun Kyungsoo 4 TAHUN!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sedih dan Sehun hanya dapat merangkul istrinya sayang tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Apa kau ... mandul?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menutup kedua bola matanya.

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, sontak saja Sungmin, Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kau Mandul Kyungsoo! Kau MAN-"

Luhan segera berdiri dari sofa. "CUKUP, _APPA_!" Teriaknya memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang putri bungsunya itu dingin. Ya, Kyuhyun sangat benci jika ada seseorang memotong kalimatnya apalagi membentaknya seperti itu walaupun oleh anaknya sekalipun.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan putri bungsunya itu, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Luhan, Luhan hanya dapat menutup kedua matanya pasrah.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Luhan tak merasakan apapun. Karena penasaran Luhan pun membuka kedua matanya dan mata Luhan langsung terbelalak lebar ketika melihat siapa yang tengah menepis tangan Kyuhyun agar tak sampai menyentuh pipinya.

"Jangan anda berani-berani menyakitinya di depan saya, Tuan Cho!" Ujar pria itu dingin.

Semua orang yang berada di sana menatap pria itu tak percaya.

"Kau!"

* * *

_To be continue_

* * *

Author's note : Annyeonghaseyo! /bow/ Sasa imnida, author amatir yang iseng bikin fic abal xD Wkwk, salam kenal :) Well, ini fic pertama Sasa di fandom screenplay, maaf ya jelek. Sasa tahu ko fic ini jauh dari kata bagus T.T Tapi walaupun begitu semoga fic ini menghibur, dan semoga kalian suka. Oiya, fic ini pernah Sasa publish di akun facebook. Buat ke depannya, Sasa akan update tergantung minat reader, kalo banyak yang suka nanti Sasa update lagi. Dan untuk senior, mohon bimbingannya. Terima kasih.

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

* * *

Warn : AU, Typo, OOC, Rush plot, Not for children, etc

Pair : _HunHan _slight others~

M for (save)

* * *

_Because of Baby_

* * *

Summary : Luhan sangat menyayangi kakaknya, ia akan melakukan apapun agar kakaknya bahagia, termasuk menjadi ibu dari anak suaminya.

* * *

.

Chapter 2

Suasana di ruangan bernuansa toska itu mendadak hening. Sehun menatap Kyuhyun tajam, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri menatap Sehun heran dan terkejut, namun berusaha tetap terlihat tenang.

"Apa yang baru saja kaulakukan, Menantu?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara, menatap Sehun yang kini membentengi Luhan dari ayahnya sendiri, sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam mematung tak percaya.

Hey ini aneh bukan? Sehun hanya seorang kakak ipar bagi Luhan, tapi mengapa? Mengapa Sehun melakukan hal itu? Menahan tangan Kyuhyun? Harusnya Kyungsoo atau ibunya yang melakukannya. Entahlah.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak suka ada kekerasan di hadapanku, _Abbeonim_. Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan? Luhan putrimu, dan _Abbeonim _baru saja hendak menyakitinya?" Ujar Sehun dingin seraya menatap datar mertuanya yang tengah bersedekap dada itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tak habis pikir. "Aa, kenapa kau membela Luhan sejauh ini? Apa hakmu? Kau hanya kakak ipar bagi Luhan tak lebih dari itu! Dan ini urusanku dengan putriku, aku paling tidak suka dibantah apalagi dibentak oleh putriku sendiri. Aku tentu tahu bagaimana cara mendidik anak-anakku dengan benar."

Sehun tersentak kaget dan tubuhnya menegang ketika kalimat Kyuhyun seakan menampar ia akan sebuah kenyataan. Ya, ia hanya seorang kakak ipar bagi Luhan. Tak lebih dari itu. Namun Sehun segera menenangkan dirinya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, semua masalah ini berawal dari permasalahan tentang keturunan bukan? Tentu di sini bukan Luhan yang harus disalahkan, dia hanya seorang adik yang menentang ayahnya untuk membela saudaranya. Apa itu salah?" Ucap Sehun tenang.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "Tentu. Semua ini karena Kyungsoo yang belum memberikan keturunan untukku dan keluargamu, Sehun. Ini memalukan!"

Luhan menatap ayahnya dari balik bahu tegap Sehun sendu. Ia tak menyangka ayah yang ia kagumi selama ini tega mengatakan hal itu. Kyungsoo sendiri sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, wanita muda itu menunduk mencengkeram rok span selututnya erat.

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. "Ini bukan salah siapapun, _Abbeonim_! Tuhan 'lah yang menentukan segalanya. Selama ini kami selalu berusaha yang terbaik, namun Tuhan masih belum mempercayakan seorang anak di antara kami. Kumohon, mengertilah _Abbeonim_." Ucap Sehun dengan nada berat tertahan. Ia tak mungkin menumpahkan kemarahannya pada Kyuhyun, mau bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah ayah mertuanya.

Kyuhyun bergeming dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. "Kalian hanya membuang waktu, kau tahu? Dulu ketika aku menikahi Sungmin, tidak sampai setahun istriku langsung mengandung." Ucap Kyuhyun keras, "namun mengapa itu tak terjadi padamu, Kyungsoo?" ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada putri sulungnya yang tengah duduk lemas di sofa.

Kyungsoo tak sedikit pun berani mengangkat wajahnya. Wanita muda itu hanya menunduk dalam. "Aku tidak tahu, _Appa_. Maafkan aku..." lirihnya pelan.

Sehun menatap istrinya nanar, lalu ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "_Abbeonim_..."

"Sudah! Sudah cukup! Hentikan Kyuhyun! Sehun!" akhirnya Sungmin angkat bicara untuk melerai perang dingin antara suami dan menantunya itu. "Sehun, bawalah Kyungsoo ke kamar!" perintah Sungmin.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo segera pamit kepada mereka bertiga masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dulu ketika Kyungsoo belum menikah. Ya, mereka berencana menginap beberapa hari di rumah ini.

Ketika berpamitan kepada orangtuanya, Kyungsoo terlihat murung dan Sehun? Walau Sehun berpamitan dengan sedikit canggung kepada ayah mertua dan adik iparnya itu, Sehun berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Dan sepasang suami istri muda itu hilang di ujung tangga, meninggalkan tiga orang yang tersisa di sana.

Sungmin menatap suaminya tajam, "Malam ini kau tidur di kamar tamu!" lalu wanita di umurnya yang telah menginjak kepala empat namun masih terlihat cantik itu pergi menuju kamarnya dengan langkah tegas.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi, lalu pria itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Oh, Sayang..." gumam Kyuhyun menatap Luhan letih, "kemarilah!"

Luhan yang berdiri kaku pun dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang ayah. Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan ramping putrinya dan mendudukkan Luhan di pangkuannya.

"Maafkan _Appa_, Sayang." Lirih Kyuhyun seraya mendekap Luhan penuh kasih.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Kyuhyun dan menangis terisak. "Aku takut dengan _Appa_ yang seperti tadi. _Appa_ kau terlihat menyeramkan, aku tidak memiliki ayah seperti tadi. Tadi bukan _Appa_, 'kan?" isak Luhan sendu di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam. "Maafkan _Appa_, Sayang ... maafkan _Appa_."

Luhan menggeleng dan segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "_Appa _... kenapa _Appa_ bersikap kasar pada _eonnie _hanya karena _eonnie _belum hamil?" tanya Luhan seraya menangkup kedua pipi ayahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Itu sebuah hal yang sangat memalukan, Sayang. Di setiap pertemuan bisnis, rekan-rekan bisnis _Appa _selalu menanyakan tentang cucu, ditambah dengan keluarga Oh yang selalu menanyakan hal yang sama pada _Appa_." Kyuhyun menyentuh rambut panjang Luhan lembut. "Sebuah aib ketika calon penerus Phoenix Corp milik keluarga Oh belum jelas kapan terlahir, dan tentu semua orang akan langsung menyangka masalah itu terletak pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo putriku dan tentunya semua orang akan menyalahkanku atas masalah ini. Reputasi _Appa _akan hancur, Sayang. Akan hancur, dan _Appa _tak bisa menerima hal itu." Jelas Kyuhyun geram.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah lelaki ternama dalam dunia bisnis dengan kepiawaiannya dan kerja kerasnya, tentu kecerdasan otaknya. Ia adalah lelaki ambisius, segala sesuatu hal harus sempurna dan satu yang paling ia benci; kekurangan. Ya, kekurangan yang akan mencemarkan namanya. Cho Kyuhyun adalah lelaki penuntut kesempurnaan dalam hal apapun, tentu termasuk keturunan.

Pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun telah Kyuhyun rencanakan matang-matang. Ya, pernikahan bisnis. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak karena ia tak mencintai Sehun, namun Kyuhyun dengan tegas berkata...

"_Cinta itu tidak penting dan bukan hal utama dalam rumah tangga. Rasa cinta akan datang dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Kau hanya perlu menikah dan nama keluarga kita akan semakin terkenal dan dipuja semua orang. Mau tidak mau kau harus menikah dengan putra tunggal keluarga Oh!" _ucap Kyuhyun tegas pada saat itu.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menikah dengan Sehun, dan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu ia mulai mencintai suaminya dan kini ia sangat mencintai suaminya.

Namun selama beberapa tahun pernikahan putrinya, Kyuhyun mulai gelisah ketika seorang cucu tak juga hadir di pernikahan putrinya. Pada akhirnya seperti inilah dirinya.

Luhan beranjak berdiri dan menatap ayahnya tak percaya. "Jadi hanya karena nama baik, _Appa _tega mengatakan hal buruk seperti tadi pada _eonnie_?"

"Tentu." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

Luhan tertawa masam. "Persetan! Demi Tuhan! Ke mana ayahku yang lembut? Ke mana ayahku yang bijak? Ke mana ayahku yang hangat? KE MANA?! Siapa kau? Kau bukan ayahku! Tega-teganya kau..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dingin dan beranjak berdiri, lalu mengusap kepala Luhan. "Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya, Sayang. Selama ini aku hanya berusaha menjadi ayah yang kalian inginkan, ya kau dan Kyungsoo untuk menuju keberhasilanku. Tapi, sayang sekali ... kemandulan kakakmu telah membuatku tak perlu repot lagi menjadi sosok seorang ayah yang kalian inginkan."

_DEG_!

Luhan mendongkak dan menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "_Appa _... apa yang kaukatakan?"

Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya dan menatap Luhan datar tanpa ekspresi. "Percayalah, kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan ayahmu yang seperti ini. Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya." Lalu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku menatapnya kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berbaring membelakangi suaminya. Suara isak tangis terdengar pelan di kamar remang akan cahaya itu. Sehun sendiri hanya duduk di _headbed_ dengan sebatang rokok di bibirnya.

"Berhentilah menangis, Kyungsoo." Ucapnya datar.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat guna menahan isak tangisnya, namun semuanya hanya sia-sia. Suara isakannya justru semakin terdengar.

Sehun menghisap batang rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan asapnya kasar. Menyisir helaian keabu-abuan rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemarinya, Sehun mematikan rokoknya dan segera meraih bahu Kyungsoo. "Berhetilah menangis, Kyungsoo! Tak tahukah suara tangismu itu membuat hatiku sakit?" geram Sehun di atas tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlentang.

Kyungsoo meremas bahu Sehun lemah. "Maafkan aku, _Oppa_ ... maafkan aku. Aku istri yang tak berguna." Bisiknya parau. "Aku tidak bisa memberimu anak! Aku mandul, _Oppa_!" ucap Kyungsoo putus asa.

Sehun menggeram marah. "Persetan!" setelah itu Sehun segera memagut bibir istrinya kasar dan dalam. "Ayo kita bercinta, dan aku akan terus mengajakmu bercinta hingga kau hamil. Kau dengar itu? Kita akan terus bercinta hingga kau hamil!" geram Sehun seraya merobek seluruh kain di tubuh istrinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan berusaha menahan tangan suaminya yang menjamah tubuhnya yang telah polos. "Tidak! Hentikan, _Oppa_! Ini akan sia-sia! Hentikan kumohon!" rintih Kyungsoo.

Sehun menyeringai pedih seraya membuka ikat pinggangnya dan meloloskan seluruh celana yang membungkus kakinya. "Tidak, kita akan terus mencobanya!" Sehun merenggangkan kedua belah paha istrinya dan dengan sekali hentakan ia memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh istrinya.

Kyungsoo memekik tertahan di sela isak tangisnya. "T-tidak! Kumohon berhentihh!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti!" Sehun terus menggerakkan tubuhnya kasar dan keras. Ia tak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang memintanya berhenti karena saat ini Sehun juga merasa sakit. Ya, ia sakit melihat istrinya yang seperti ini.

"Berhenti Oh Sehun!" rintih Kyungsoo ketika merasakan ngilu dan perih di bagian bawahnya akibat pergerakan suaminya yang di luar kendali.

"Jangan harap!" Sehun terus bergerak liar, dalam dan keras.

Kyungsoo menangis putus asa. Lalu wanita itu memeluk leher suaminya pasrah. "Ya Tuhan! Sehun-ahh! Arghhhhh!"

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan ia menggeram rendah ketika pelepasan itu menghampirinya.

Napas mereka terengah dan beberapa menit setelahnya Sehun kembali menggerakan tubuhnya. "Ini belum cukup. Kita lakukan lagi!"

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah dan ia tahu malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk meraih sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tak bisa diraihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak pelan dan detik berikutnya kelopak itu mulai terbuka perlahan memerlihatkan manik rusa indah yang terlihat bengkak dan memerah.

Gadis berhelaian cokelat madu sepinggang itu mulai beranjak duduk dan menatap gorden putih jendela kamarnya yang berterbangan oleh angin pagi dengan tatapan kosong.

Cho Luhan, gadis muda berumur dua puluh dua tahun, seorang mahasiswi yang bekerja sampingan sebagai barista di café milik sahabatnya, Hwang Zi Tao itu bergumam rendah dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Selamat menjalankan harimu yang baru, Cho Luhan."

Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap mengantar tunangannya ke bandara. "Bandara ya? Hari ini Chanyeol _oppa_ akan meninggalkanku, meninggalkanku sendiri menghadapi Cho Kyuhyun yang baru." Ucap Luhan sinis seraya menatap cermin di depannya tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa waktu berhias di meja hiasnya, Luhan beranjak keluar kamar seraya memeriksa tas slempengannya guna untuk memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal.

Luhan bahkan tak sadar ketika kakinya terpeleset oleh karpet di ujung tangga. Luhan memekik ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara. Oh ya Tuhan, apa aku akan mati sekarang? Batinnya pasrah.

_GREP!_

"Eh?" Luhan segera membuka kedua matanya dan langsung terpaku ketika melihat wajah Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depannya. Hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan.

"Bodoh! Sedetik saja aku terlambat menangkapmu, aku yakin hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu melihat matahari." Bisik Sehun dengan napas terengah-engah. Ya, pantas saja karena ketika melihat Luhan terpeleset, Sehun langsung berlari dari ambang pintu kamar Kyungsoo ke arah Luhan yang berdiri di dekat tangga.

Luhan mencengkeram kemeja kantor kakak iparnya dengan tubuh gemetar. "Aku...," Ia _shock_.

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu, adik kecil!" ucap Sehun seraya mengecup ringan batang hidung Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya di pinggang Luhan, lalu lelaki itu berjalan menuruni anak tangga seraya membenahi dasinya dan senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Luhan terpaku menyentuh batang hidungnya yang sedikit basah. "Hei! Apa yang dilakukannya tadi?" gumamnya linglung. Tanpa memedulikan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, Luhan pun menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Ya, takut-takut kejadian tadi terulang kembali.

.

Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika melihat hanya ada Sehun dan Kyungsoo di ruang makan. "_Eonnie_, di mana _eomma_ dan _appa_?" tanya Luhan seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil seraya mengoleskan selai nanas di roti panggang. "Kau tidak tahu? Hari ini mereka pergi ke China untuk urusan bisnis." Kyungsoo meletakkan roti itu di atas piring Luhan, "_cha_, makanlah!"

Luhan menggigit rotinya seraya memandang Kyungsoo sekilas. "Ah, begitu."

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun yang memakan rotinya dengan tenang. "Ada apa dengan matamu, Lu? Kau ... menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Luhan menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Kyungsoo datar. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Diam-diam Sehun pun menatap Luhan. "Cengeng."

Luhan menatap kakak iparnya heran. "Apa yang kaukatakan tadi?" Sungguh. Luhan yakin ia salah dengar. Hey! Oh Sehun seorang lelaki dewasa mengatainya ... cengeng? Lelaki itu sakit atau apa? Aneh.

"Kau cengeng." Ucap Sehun tenang seraya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Hey! Kau meledekku ya? Dasar cadel!" cibir Luhan kesal.

Sehun mendelik tajam. "Apa katamu?"

Luhan menyeringai jahil. "C-a-d-e-l!" ejanya mengejek Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai licik. "Kau!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah kalian berdua! Tumben kalian akrab?"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sebal. "Tanyakan saja pada suamimu it~~hey!" Luhan segera beranjak menghampiri Kyungsoo, lalu gadis itu menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau pucat sekali dan ada lingkaran hitam di kedua matamu, Eonnie. Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan khawatir bukan main.

Kyungsoo segera menepis kedua tangan adiknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah jam delapan, bukankah kau harus bergegas ke bandara?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo terkejut. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"_Eomma_." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, ya sudah aku pergi dulu!" ucap Luhan seraya berbalik hendak pergi.

"Oh ya, selama _eomma_ dan _appa _di China, kami akan tinggal di sini untuk menemanimu, Lu." Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan berbalik.

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku pergi _Eonnie_, _Oppa_!" dan tubuh Luhan menghilang di balik dinding ruang makan. Meninggalkan sepasang suami istri yang terdiam membisu.

Sehun berdiri dan berdehem pelan. "Aku pergi ke kantor, apakah kau akan ke butik hari ini?"

Kyungsoo ikut beranjak dan merapikan dasi suaminya. "Ya, hari ini Jiyeon dan calon suaminya akan _fitting_ gaun pernikahan mereka."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengecup dahi istrinya. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Aku pergi." Setelah mengambil tas kantornya, Sehun segera melangkah keluar rumah menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

° At Incheon Airport 

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _Oppa_. Jangan lupa makan dan minum obatmu di sana! Aku tak mau magh-mu kambuh hanya untuk sedetik saja. Mengerti?" Ujar Luhan setelah mengecup mesra pipi tunangannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat calon istrinya yang begitu menggemasakan di matanya. Luhan merapikan kemeja Chanyeol yang sedikit kusut. "Nah, selesai. Sana cepat pergi! Nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat!" Ujar Luhan yang tak mampu menahan isak tangisnya, dengan cepat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum sendu di tempatnya.

_Satu langkah..._

_Tiga langkah..._

_Lima langkah..._

_Tujuh lang~~_

Tiba-tiba ada _seseorang_ yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan Luhan tahu betul siapa _seseorang _itu.

Chanyeol mengecup pundak Luhan yang terekspos jelas karena kini Luhan tengah memakai baju tanpa lengan. "Maafkan aku sayang, aku mohon jangan keluarkan air matamu barang setetes saja. Kau tahu? Satu tetes air matamu adalah sejuta luka untukku. Aku pergi untuk kita Lu, untuk masa depan kita dan untuk keluarga kecil kita nanti." Bisik Chanyeol lirih, dan dapat lelaki itu rasakan tubuh mungil gadisnya kini tengah bergetar hebat.

Chanyeol tersenyum masam. "Percayalah, aku akan kembali padamu. Dan jangan pernah berpikir aku akan bermain di belakangmu! Karena selamanya bahkan sampai mati pun hanya kaulah perempuan yang aku cintai. _Just you, my love_..."

Tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar hebat dan Chanyeol pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Luhan berbalik dan langsung menubruk tubuh tunangannya itu erat. Ia menangis terisak. "Aku percaya akan semua janjimu padaku, _Oppa_. Aku sungguh bahagia, cepatlah pergi dan cepatlah kembali untukku, hikss!" Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang tunangannya itu dan dapat dipastikan kemeja hitam bergaris putih milik Chanyeol sekarang basah karena air mata Luhan.

Namun Chanyeol nampak tak memedulikan kemejanya yang basah itu, sebaliknya Chanyeol kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan leher Luhan dan sesekali mengecupnya mesra dan tak dapat dihindarkan kini banyak ruam-ruam kemerah-merahan di leher Luhan. Ya, Chanyeol telah memberikan tanda cinta dan tanda kepemilikan bahwa Luhan hanya milik seorang Park Chanyeol dengan _love mark_ di bagian leher hingga tulang selangka tunangannya.

Kegiatan yang sedikit panas itu bisa saja terus berlanjut jika saja tak ada pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat dari Seoul ke Inggris akan lepas landas dalam waktu 10 menit lagi.

Sontak saja Luhan melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang entah kapan kembali meluncur dari kedua kelopak matanya. Chanyeol memegang ujung dagu Luhan lalu mengangkatnya dan lelaki itu menjilat aliran air mata di kedua pipi Luhan yang kini tengah terkejut dengan wajah yang merona karena tindakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu ia meraup bibir Luhan rakus seakan memberikan kesan bahwa Chanyeol akan sangat merindukan bibir manis gadisnya itu. Melihat Chanyeol yang menutup kedua matanya seakan sangat menikmati ciuman yang mungkin _terakhir_ kalinya untuk mereka, akhirnya Luhan pun mengikuti permainan Chanyeol yang semakin dalam menciuminya.

.

_Siiiiinggggg..._

Dengan lepas landasnya pesawat yang Chanyeol naiki, bersamaan dengan itu pula air mata jatuh di kedua kelopak mata Luhan yang kini tengah menatap kepergian sang pujaan hatinya di balik kaca pembatas dengan pandangan sendu dan kosong.

_'Cepatlah kembali Chanyeol oppa...'_

* * *

_To be continue_

* * *

Author's note  : Selamat malam :D Hollaaaaa Sasa come back! Soryy ya update lama. Sasa itu tipe author pemalas. Ya, plot cerita sih selalu ada di otak, tapi ituloh ... Sasa males banget ngetik. Buang banyak waktu, maka dari itu Sasa nyari waktu luang dulu, baru bisa ngetik bebas tanpa gangguan xD Eh, eh, eh ... Sasa ga nyangka banyak yang suka fic ini. Padahal tadinya mau Sasa delete aja soalnya ga pede gitu T.T Takut bikin karakter yang Sasa pinjem jadi ancur. Untuk chapter ini semoga ga mengecewakan dan terima kasih.

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.

* * *

_Pojokan review  :_

[Siapa sih yang bela Luhan? Itu udah ada jawabannya. Nanti endingnya HunHan, 'kan? Liat tag pairing aja ya. Ya ampun kayaknya konfiliknya akan berat ya? Iyap. Pliss jangan buat Luhan terlalu tersakiti ya? Done. Updatenya jangan lama-lama ya? Wah, maaf ya Sasa ga bisa update cepet. Kurang panjang! Words akan semakin bertambah setiap chapternya kok. Crack pair ya? Iya, tapi cuma slight doang kok. Gimana ceritanya Luhan mau ngorbanin dirinya buat Kyungsoo? Kita liat nanti aja ya. Kenapa bukan Baek yang jadi kakaknya Luhan? Wah, ini udah plot yang Sasa rencanain dari awal. Lulu sama Chan belum pernah gituan, 'kan? Belum, Luhan masih suci kok xD. Kenapa Kyu jahat banget? Udah plot wkwkwk. Apakah Luhan akan jadi istri muda Sehun? Haha ngga kok. Kalo boleh tahu akun fb Sasa apa? Cari nama Styx Sephronia aja Kak. Yakin kamu amatir? Yakiiiin banget xD Sasa tuh cuma iseng bikin fic, eh ga nyangka laku juga wkwkwk. Kenapa fic ini ga dibuat SasuSaku aja? Wew, fic Sasa udah SasuSaku semua tau. Aku harap jangan banyak moment crack pair ya? Maaf ya, di awal-awal chapter moment HunSoo akan bertebaran karena udah plot, tapi tenang aja nanti Sasa bikin sedikit kok moment mereka :). Banyakin moment HunHan ya? Doneeee :). Semangat ya! Gomawo chingudeul :D.]


End file.
